The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Headrest portions of seats are often supported relative to seatback portions of seats on one or more stanchions such as posts, poles, or other supports. In some cases, particularly in motor vehicles, such stanchions are fixed to the headrest in rigid fashion extending from the bottom of the headrest. The seat on which the headrest is supported may include a sleeve for receiving the stanchion and a clamp, stop, catch, or other mechanism may be provided to control how much of the stanchion is positioned in the sleeve. As such, the headrest stanchion may be adjusted inwardly and outwardly from the sleeve and secured in a selected position to support the headrest above the seat back to properly support and/or arrest rearward motion of a head of a person seated in the seat.
In light of the structural nature of the stanchions and the physicality of their use, headrest stanchions are commonly constructed of steel, aluminum, or other substantially rigid metal material. This material selection can lead to limitations relating to alternative uses and features of the headrest stanchions.